Consejos para un matrimonio sin sexo
by Momoleft
Summary: ¿Desesperado? ¿Tienes los huevos morados? Bienvenidos a "Consejos para un matrimonio sin sexo". Katsuki e Izuku están en problemas, desde que su pequeña hija aprendió a caminar y hablar, se a vuelto un problema poder iniciar el acto sexual de forma espontanea, llevando a la pareja de héroes a buscar ayuda en Internet. Conjunto de One-shots ¡Solo KatsuDeku!
1. Chapter 1

**Consejos para un matrimonio sin sexo.**

 _ **Consejo 1: Tomar la iniciativa.**_

 _Si su pareja parece aburrida o ajena a usted ¡Tome las riendas! Impresiónelo, debe incítalo a desearlo, podría intentar cosas nuevas. Ya vera como aquellos problemas se desvanecen en un santiamén._

 _._

Estoy demasiado ansioso y preocupado.

Mi dedo se desliza sobre la pantalla buscando algo que me ayude con este problema, pero solo veo opciones que se me hacen lamentables y que ninguno calza con nuestro problemas. Revuelvo mis cabellos negros debido a la frustración, esto en el fondo es mi culpa. Y me siento un pervertido al buscar esto mientras veo como mi hija al fin se quedo dormida.

Bloqueo la pantalla de mi celular, no noté el momento en que se durmió. Parece un ángel con sus cabellos rubios, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver como frunce el ceño y manda un puñetazo al aire, igualita a Kacchan.

Acaricio su mejilla pensando en lo afortunado que soy al poder decir orgullosamente que Nana es mi dulce hija, y que pese a que muchos digan que es imposible, también es hija de Kacchan. Todo gracias a una joven con un don de la vida, un don que ha utilizado para ayudar a las parejas infértiles y del mismo sexo a generar un bebe por medio de incubadoras.

Nana ya tiene dos años, han pasado volando.

No quiero volver a la habitación que comparto con Kacchan, no porque no quiera verlo, es por el simple hecho que me avergüenzo de no poder hacer frente a nuestro problema íntimo. Llevamos casi un mes sin tener sexo.

Y es mi culpa.

Nana ha estado más activa que nunca, corre y habla fluidamente, despierta en las noches y se pasea por la casa y eso me hace estar alerta en cada situación sin poder evitar pensar que nos podría atrapar en medio del acto sexual, eso me impide dejarme desenvolver por los besos y caricias de Kacchan.

Miro una vez más a Nana revolverse entre las sabanas y vuelvo a mi búsqueda en mi celular.

 _¿No se siente atraído por su pareja?_

Todo lo contrario, mataría por acariciar cada parte de Kacchan pero me aterra ser atrapado.

 _¿El sexo es aburrido?_

Para nada

Me agito al notar que todas las temáticas de las soluciones están enfocadas de lo mismo y me altero al ver las búsquedas relacionadas a "Matrimonio sin sexo" en donde el tío google me lanza a brusquedad con "Divorcio por falta de intimidad", "Divorcio por falta de sexo", "¿Es causal de divorcio no tener sexo?"

Entro en pánico ¿Kacchan querrá divorciarse de mí? Llevamos dos años y medio casados, no creo que… Pero no hemos tenido nada de nada en un mes y es por mi culpa.

─ ¿Y si me odia? ─ me pregunto aterrado, no podría vivir con eso.

Me levanto de mi silla y apago la luz de Nana, será mejor ir a dormir.

Me adentro a mi habitación que comparto con Kacchan, está al otro extremo de pasillo, por lo tanto esta el baño y la habitación vacía entre nuestro cuarto y el cuarto de Nana.

Me sorprendo no ver durmiendo a Kacchan, no escuche la regadera no creo que este tomando una ducha, me adentro en mi habitación y miro de lado a lado en busca de mi esposo. Un fuerte portazo me altera y volteo dispuesto a atacar al causante, pero mi valentía se va al carajo cuando veo unos ojos carmesí mirarme enfurecidos.

─Tú… pequeña basura─ siento un escalofrío recorrer mi columna y retrocedo aterrado al ver a Kacchan con su playera negra y su pantalón holgado de pijama mirarme enfurecido, avanza hacia mí de una forma intimidante que se me hace aterradora acorralándome contra la cama. Está molesto, y muy molesto─, maldito Deku ¿Sabes cómo me tienes maldito mal nacido?

─¿A-Ah? ¿Ka-Kacchan no entiendo? ─ le digo confundido a avanzar sobre el colchón, pero Kacchan no se detiene continua avanzando hacia mí.

─Y te haces el desentendido…─ gruñe─ me tienes con las bolas moradas, bastardo.

─¡Kacchan! ─ regaño avergonzado, el cenizo frente a mí se cruza de brazos y me mira molesto, casi desaprobador.

─¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me he aguantado? Si continuo tendré que darle al modo manual en la ducha imbécil─ me dice con una sonrisa pícara mientras mueve su mano de arriba abajo sacando un sonrojo de mi parte.

─¡Kacchan! ¡No digas cosas tan vulgares! ─ le regaño una vez más avergonzado.

─¡Yo digo la mierda que quiera bastardo asexual! ─ me grita mientras se abalanza sobre mí sujetándome de las muñecas─ Copera o dolerá.

─¡Ka-Kacchan! ¡M-Me estas asustando! ─ chillo, es mentira, pero aun así me molesta que sea tan tosco para pedir las cosas. Rodea los ojos y me sonríe de una forma tan amable y apacible que se me hace aterradora.

─Déjame meterme el pene por el trasero, o te lo meteré mientras duermes ¿Si? ─ me pregunta un tono amable para después volver a su semblante normal y tosco─¿Mejor?

─¡N-NO ESO FUE ATERRADOR! ─ chille pensando en que tendré pesadillas por esa sonrisa tan amable, ahora no poder dormir pensando en una posible violación.

─¡AHHH SERAS MEZQUINO! ─ Me grita enfurecido apretando con más fuerza mis muñecas

Me besa con brusquedad, mordiendo mi labio exigiendo el paso para poder explorar mi boca, es agresivo y salvaje, pero de un momento a otro se vuelve suave, sensual y erótico dejándome llevar por el movimiento demandante de sus labios, de su lengua. Se separa un momento de mí y me observa, sus ojos carmesí viajan por mi rostro, me siento avergonzado.

─Te extraño─ musita bajo, logrando dar un vuelco en mi pecho, se me hace adorable, Kacchan nunca actúa asi.

Vuelve a besarme lento y muy dulce, jadeo al sentir como su labios se separan de los míos y viajan a mi cuelo, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando. Al fin Kacchan suelta mis muñecas y le abrazo completamente a su merced, acaricio su espalda, exploro bajo su playera sintiendo su ardiente y firme piel, las yemas de mis dedos exploran sus cicatrices, sus heridas de batalla, y me detengo al notar que Kacchan me está mirando casi victorioso.

─Te hare venir tantas veces que me suplicaras que me detenga─ me ronronea logrando que me avergüence.

Se separa de mí y toma una de mis corbatas cubriéndome los ojos con ella, me siento débil y pequeño al sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo quitándome la playera, sintiéndome confundido al no poder ver lo que hace, al no poder ver su rostro, sus expresiones, su lujuria.

Siento como su tacto áspero viaja por mi pecho besándome y succionando mi piel dejando marcas que hacía un mes no poseía. Su tacto tosco se me hace amable y delicado. Se siente bien, jadeo levemente.

─Kacchan…─suspiro al sentir sus manos acariciar sobre mis pantalones mi erecto miembro ─.E-Espera…─me ignora y siento como está desabrochando mi pantalón y deja mi falo al aire, me siento agitado y la cabeza hecha un lio, lo deseo, pero algo en mi me dice que no es correcto y debo dar fin a esto─ Ka-Kacchan, Nana podría─

─No hables de Nana cuando estoy a punto de chupártela─

─E-Espera ¿Q-Qué dij─

Un gemido escapa de mi garganta sin previo aviso al sentir la humedad de su boca succionar mi miembro, esto es nuevo, Kacchan jamás lo había hecho. Su lengua acaricia de arriba abajo mientras sus labios generan un rose exquisito que acaba con mi cordura y mi sentido de responsabilidad. Me dejo llevar, aferro mis manos entre las telas de su ropa, se siente demasiado bien, su lengua, su calidez, la humedad, mis gemidos y jadeos retumban entre el silencio de nuestro hogar en una tonada erótica que me enloquece, mi corazón está a punto de reventar mientras siento como estoy a punto del clímax antes de lo normal.

─Ka…Kacchan─ dejo escapar en ahogado gemido al sentir su lengua acariciar cada parte de palpitante erección, que tras unos segundos derramo en su boca, jadeo, mi garganta parece no recordar cómo hablar, trago intentando calmarme.

Me vine muy rápido, que vergüenza.

─Parece que estuvo bien para nunca haberlo hecho─ me avergüenzo más de lo que ya me siento, Kacchan también noto mi poca resistencia.

─T-Tú, cul-culpa, no sa-sabia, Kacchan─ no sé qué decir para justificarme, más aun cuando siento sus labios apoderarse de los míos buscando mas.

Sus manos viajan a mis caderas volteándome y siento su erección aun cubierta por su ropa chocar con mi trasero. Sus labios comienzan a invadir mis hombros y mi espalda, sus dedos comienzan a acariciar mi entrada adentrándose en una forma lenta y demandante, moviéndose en un vaivén que logra darme el éxtasis cuando llega aquel punto preciso.

─Disfrútalo…─me musita en el odio, mientras que yo me siento fuera de mi─. Estas apretado─ me dice casi por reflejo, sus dedos me abandonan y siento un vacío en mí que espero que pronto sea llenado.

Algo caliente y duro que posiciona en mi entrada, me siento deseoso y ansioso, quiero que pronto ocurra, más cuando siento como Kacchan juega con la punta acariciando mi entrada en movimiento circulares que se me hacen tortuosos. Muevo un poco mis caderas intentado hacer que entre y siento una leve risa en mi oído.

─No tan rápido─ me dice juguetón en mi oído, me siento deseoso e importante al no ver nada ─, mierda te extrañe demasiado─ me dice muy bajo en un jadeo golpeando su ardiente aliento contra mi nuca. Al fin siento como la punta comienza demandantemente a entrar haciéndose paso entre mi interior sacándome un fuerte gemido desgarrador de mero deseo y dolor─¡Agh! D-Deku…

─¿Papá?

Mi cuerpo se comprime y de un movimiento fugas, quito a Kacchan de encima lanzando por los aires quedando del otro lado de la habitación, subo mi ropa interior y me quito la venda y ante mis ojos veo como la puerta de abre entrando una pequeña de ojos verdes y cabello cenizo que me mira asustada.

─¡N-Nana! ¡Ca-Cariño! ¿Qué haces despierta? ─ pregunto siendo un manojo de nervios al ser atrapado infraganti.

Pero mi excitación y nervios desaparecer al ver que mi pequeña niña de mis ojos está llorando, me acerco preocupado a su altura, y le tomo entre mis abrazos levantándola, le abrazo preocupado y siento sus lágrimas humedeces mi hombro.

─Cariño… ¿Qué ocurre? ─ pregunto angustiado mientras le separo quedando frente a frente.

─Tuve una pesadilla papá Izu─ me dice asustada, le acaricio los cabellos y le sonrió levemente.

─Tranquila, papá está aquí y no dejara que nada te pase─ me acerco a mi lado de la cama y busco mi pijama debajo de la almohada─ ¿Por qué no me cuentas de tu pesadilla? ─ Nana asiente y de la nada su mirada se separa de mi para mirar en otra dirección, esta vez sus ojos verdes reflejan curiosidad, y apunta logrando ganar mi atención.

─Papá Izu, un monstruo─ miro en donde ella está apuntando, y siento un escalofrió recorrer mi columna al ver que entre la oscuridad de la habitación asomándose sobre la cama unos ojos carmesí brillando de ira y deseosos de sangre que resaltan de un aura oscura que emana aquel lado de la habitación.

─M-Mejor vamos a tu cuarto─ dije intimidado por la vista asesina de mi esposo, ahora que lo pienso, le mande a volar de un solo golpe─, T-Tal vez duerma contigo hoy.

─¿Seguro? ─ Me pregunta mi hija.

─S-Si─ dije mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación.

Es eso o morir esta noche.

.

 **¡Muchas gracias! Eso será un cumulo de One-shot sobre el como Kacchan y Deku intentan superar sus problemas maritales tras su matrimonio, espero que les guste y haya sacado una que otra risa y uno que otro sangrado nasal akjskajs ¡Saludos a todos!**

 **Se despide Momoleft**

 **Amorsh para ustedes**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Consejo 2:_ _Piropos_**

 ** _Los halagos o elogios hacia su pareja encenderán aquella llama, intente ser sutil, demuestre que su cuerpo es para usted algo aún deseable._**

* * *

Su trasero se mece ante mi como si intentase provócame, estoy seguro que intenta provocarme. Con un carajo esa ropa acentúa su trasero de una forma tan sensual que estoy a punto de arrancarle el pantalón sin importarme estar en medio del recibidor de la agencia.

—Oye no muevas tanto la cuna que despiertas al niño— dije con voz profunda siendo ignorado. Pero continuó caminando moviendo aquellas redondas y bien trabajadas nalgas, me relamí los labios y continué con mis piropos—. Los Ángeles no tendrás espalda pero que culo...— digo coqueto usando un tono sensual. Me estoy burlando y se que me ganaré una cachetada bien merecida pero es divertido por que continúa ignorándome—Tus ojos son dos cerezas. Tus mejillas dos manzanas. Que linda ensalada de frutas haríamos con mi banana.

Se detuvo de golpe, me cruce de brazos divertido esperando aquel regaño que ya veía venir.

—¡¿Podrías parar?!— me gritó Deku volteando dejándome ver aquel rostro que estaba rojo de vergüenza.

—No—dije divertido.

Como amo molestarlo.

—Kacchan estamos en la agencia compórtate—me regañó mientras avanzaba delante de mi pavoneándose ante mis ojos.

Acabamos de terminar una misión juntos, cosa que es raro, es extraño que yo trabaje junto con Deku. No es que me incomode ni nada, ni menos que sea algo dominante y quiera que Deku esté esperándome en casa junto con Nana, es por el hecho de que—

—Carajo me calientas.

—¡KACCHAN!

Últimamente Deku y yo hemos tenido problemas para relacionarnos en la cama, en pocas palabras, tengo las bolas moradas. Nana es mi hija, la niña de mis ojos a la que protejo con toda mi fuerza de los pervertido que intenten acercase a mi encantadora hija de brillantes ojos verdes y rubia melena — pese a que aún no sabe leer — y su pequeña y encantadora inocencia es protegida por Deku.

Pero esa mierda me está hartando, amo a Deku, pero el hijo de puta se está pasando.

Llevamos años sin intimar, en realidad solo un mes pero mis necesidades hacen que ese mes haya sido el más largo de mi cabrona vida.

Quiero agarrarle el culo y —

— Buenas noches Izuku — saludó el tarado con la cara quemada que se introducía con nosotros en el ascensor —, Bakugo.

¿Izuku?

— ¡Hola Shoto! — chilló mi pareja ganándose una mirada de odio por mi parte que obviamente él ignoro con completo descaro.

— ¿Qué tal les ha ido? — preguntó el bastado parándose entre nosotros dejándome lejos de Deku.

Como odio a este bastardo.

Tostada a medio quemar creo esta agencia, a la cual casi todo mi salón se le unió volviéndonos la más destacada en el país. El jodido problema es que se cree el jefe solo porque es el dueño.

Puff pura mierda a mi parecer, yo podría ser el jefe, pero no quiero.

— Bastante bien, no hubo ataques, todo tranquilo. — informo con sonrisa demasiado dulce a mi parecer.

Nuestra misión fue simple, escoltar a un cónsul de estados unidos al aeropuerto puesto que había recibidos demasiadas amenazas de muerte por unos rumores que desconozco, el idiota pidió al tarado dividido que enviara a los mejores y obviamente fuimos Deku y yo.

— ¿Cómo esta Nana? — preguntó el idiota con complejo de paleta de navidad.

— ¡Bien! Esta toda una parlanchina — dijo Deku —, pero está aprendiendo algunas groserías.

Chasquee la lengua.

— Mala influencia incluso para tu hija.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE BASTARDO?! — grité dispuesto a partirle el culo sin importarme que el idiota fuera el presidente de la agencia. Por mi podría ser Santa o Pepe grillo y de todas formas el rompo la cara.

Las puertas se abrieron y siento como alguien me jala de mi traje de héroe arrastrándome fuera del ascensor.

— ¡TIENES SUERTE QUE DEKU ESTE AQUÍ PARA SALVARTE! — Amenace siendo arrastrado por mi pareja.

— Adiós Izuku — dijo divertido el bicolor de traje elegante mientras su figura era tragada por el ascensor.

Su tono risueño me da a entender que el hijo de puta lo hace apropósito, le gusta hacerme enojar para que Deku y yo discutamos comenzado una charla inútil de celos, confianza y mierdas por el estilo. No son celos, solo me cabrea que el hijo de puta ande por allí diciendo: ¡Ay Izuku! ¡Oh! Izuku ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? ¡Oh! Izuku eres la imagen perfecta para nuestra agencia ¡Oh Izuku, soy tan imbécil que me quemo la cara con agua caliente todas las mañanas.

— ¿Por qué sonríes Kacchan?

— ¿Ah? — preguntó divertido de mi propio pensamiento.

En mi mente TodoInutil es el tipo más pendejo que existe.

— Nada, pensé en un chiste. — dije divertido.

Llegamos al fin a los vestidores, y agotado me dejo caer en una de las bancas mientras veo como Deku toma su bolso y saca su celular. Sonríe a la pantalla y me quedo mirándole unos segundos ¿Cuando el tiempo paso tan rápido? Siento que hace unos días Deku y yo éramos los rivales más agresivos de la escuela, compitiendo por cada estupidez —En realidad creo que solo yo—, y de la nada dormimos en la misma cama.

¿Qué carajos paso?

La risa de Deku me saco de mis pensamientos, noto como sonríe levemente mientras se forman unos hoyuelos en sus pecosas mejillas, como sus ojos repletos de amor brillan ante el reflejo de pantalla casi como si tuvieran luz propia, casi como si dos hermosas esmeraldas resplandecieran ante su inocencia. Me mira de reojo y me sonríe ampliamente iluminando la habitación con su encantadora sonrisa.

— ¡Mira! Nana y Kirishima hicieron un dibujo — me dice mientras me muestra su celular dejando ver ante mí una foto.

¿Y me pregunto qué paso? Seré idiota.

Me enamore, eso es lo que paso, me enamore del idiota al que se supone que debo aplastar. Ahora lo aplasto cada noche al abrazarle al dormir terminado encima de él por accidente.

— Cásate conmigo — le digo, me mira confundido, y sonríe divertido.

— Kacchan estamos casados.

Me coloco de pie y le miro con tranquilidad, observando sus rasgos, el cómo los años lo ha hecho verse como un hombre sin perder aquel aire infantil que me trae loco. Sin perder aquel vigor que me cabrea cada noche y que me enloquece cada mañana.

Me enamore, y sigo enamorado. Pequeña mierda...

— ¿Qué carajos me has hecho? — le pregunto posando mi frente sobre la de él sin perder de vista aquellos ojos esmeralda que me miran expectante, sonrió de lado — Oi...

— ¿Si? — me pregunta con los ojos entre abiertos con una mirada coqueta que me tiene absorto. Acaricio su cintura y comienzo a subirlas sobre su traje de arriba abajo generado cierta fricción.

— Tantas curvas y yo sin frenos

— ¡Kacchan! — me empuja con una sonrisa divertida, separándose de mí y tomando su toalla — Iré a darme una ducha, no tardo.

— Bien — digo pesado al ver que ha roto la atmósfera tan melosa que había generado.

Que poco romántico es Deku.

Me quite mi traje y me coloque de inmediato mi ropa, solo quiero ir a buscar a mi hija a casa de Kirishima e irnos pronto a la nuestra, dormir de una vez. Escucho la regadera a mis espaldas, Deku ya se está bañando, sus duchas son cortas así que lo más probable que al momento en que termine de vestirme él aparecerá.

Una cosa vuelve a mi cabeza.

— ¿Oye desde cuando el bastado Mitad-Mitad te dice Izuku? — pregunté mientras me amarraba los zapatos, el agua dejo de correr.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — escucho a lo lejos.

— Nada — gruñí molesto, si pregunto lo mismo se me revolverá el estómago, odio a ese bastardo pero odio más que Deku se enoje conmigo por, según él, "mis celos".

Siento sus pies descalzos chapotear y tras unos segundos le veo aparecer en los vestidores con una toalla en su cintura, dejando ante mi su desnuda espalda que desliza las gotas que caen de su húmedo cabello.

— Oye, tienes una cicatriz nueva — le digo mirando de arriba a bajo, Deku se voltea confundido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Donde? — pregunta intentado mirase las espalda inútilmente.

— Ahí ¿No la vez? — pregunté mientras me acercaba para mostrarle.

Error.

De un rápido movimiento le arrebato la toalla dejando a Deku tal como había venido al mundo. Vivimos juntos hace más de cuatro años y el muy tarado aun no aprende mis artimañas. Me coloco la toalla alrededor de mi cuello mientras le miro burlón como se cubre sus partes íntimas completamente rojo, rojo de vergüenza o de ira. Quien sabe...

— ¡Kacchan! ¡Devuélveme mi toalla! — me exigió mientras se intentaba cubrir su intimidad, chasquee la lengua.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? Te he visto desnudo — le dije algo molesto que se avergonzara de que le viera, estamos casados maldición. — Si quieres la tolla di las palabras mágicas.

— P-Por favor — me dice, rodee los ojos.

— Esas no son — Le dije molesto.

Me acerque con lentitud, con un Deku levemente encorvado intentado cubrir sus partes nobles. Con una mano intenta quitarme la toalla la cual levanto estirando mi brazo lo más alto posible, ventajas de ser el más alto de los dos. Izuku gruñe molesto e intenta alcanzarla con una sola mano mientras con la otra aún se cubre.

— Si usas las dos quizás la alcances — se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba. Nos quedamos mirando, yo completamente burlón y disfrutando de la situación y Deku molesto y avergonzado.

Eso fue un reto, y como conozco de pies a cabeza a Deku, sé que cederá.

Su mano izquierda deja ante mis ojos aquellas partes que tanto extrañaba mirándome firme y sin vergüenza alguna. Sonrío de lado mirándole, y es el preciso momento en que Deku extiende ambas manos sobre su cabeza que sin previo aviso le afirmo ambas muñecas dejándolo a mi merced. Lo empujo contra la pared mas cercana dejándolo como dádiva ante mí.

— Ka-Kacchan — me dice con el rostro encendido.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto sin separar mi vista de sus ojos.

No hago nada, solo le veo, Deku intenta liberarse sin usar demasiada fuerza, pero afirmo con más brutalidad sus muñecas con ambas manos impidiendo que se suelte de mi agarre. Me mira avergonzado, es pequeño ante mí, está desnudo mientras que yo estoy vestido.

— Eres mío — dije con una sonrisa engreída, Izuku desvió la mirada — Mírame cuando te hablo — ordené y él obedeció.

Oh, como amo que me obedezca.

Poso mi rodilla entre sus piernas y comienzo a rosar su intimidad con lentitud, Izuku da un respingo y jadea de la sorpresa. Le observo aprecio y memorizo sus rasgos casi como si hubiera pasado años antes de poder verle de esa forma.

Amo verle así, siento que tengo el poder. Y me fascina.

Apego mi cuerpo al suyo sintiendo la humedad de su torso traspasar mi camisa, muevo mi lengua hacia su oreja y comienzo a lamerle el lóbulo lento y suave con leves mordidas. Deku jadea, y siento como comienza a excitarse. Esto es perfecto, es solo mío, sin interrupciones.

— Ka-Kacchan alguien puede venir — me dice entre jadeos mientras traga en seco, bajo a su cuello comenzado a lamer y chupar dejando pequeñas marcas en el camino.

 _Me pertenece_.

— Nadie vendrá, son las 2 de la mañana — le digo en voz baja mientras, me separo de su piel y le quedo mirando.

— H-Hay que parar. — me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— No me has dicho las palabras mágicas — le digo divertido mientras me acerco.

— Por favor — me dice.

— Esas no son.

— Esas son — me dice un tanto molesto.

— No las mías — le digo, arquea las cejas con sorpresa y me acerco lentitud a sus labios — se dice: Follame duro, Kacchan.

Le miro y su rostro es un poema, su sorpresa y su vergüenza, todo combinado en sus labios apretados, en un momento así Deku se hubiera cubierto el rostro como suele hacerlo cuando le hago bromas de doble sentido, pero ahora no puede y deja verle a la perfección.

Mierda estoy tan caliente.

— ¿Qué? ¿No las dirás? — le pregunto desafiante, él se encoge.

— N-No.

— Entonces no te liberare — dije mientras me encogía de hombros y movía mi pierna acariciando su intimidad sacando un leve gimoteo por su parte— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te comí la lengua? — le pregunté coqueto.

Doy un respingo al sentir el roce en mi entrepierna, miro de rojo, Deku está moviendo su muslo generando un roce exquisito. Tiemblo en mi lugar excitado y jodidamente caliente, jadeo intensivamente, le miro, buscando aquel permiso que tanto estoy deseando.

—Fo-Follame duro... Kacchan — me dice avergonzado.

Carajo, sonó mejor de lo que creí.

— Pero que sucio — le digo.

Dejo libre sus muñecas y entierro mis dedos en su carne deseo de probar cada rincón de él, siento como sus manos viajan a mi espalda abrazándome mientras yo comienzo a manosearlo con lentitud para después aumentar la velocidad. Muerdo su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros.

Es tan exquisito, tan obsceno.

 _Tan mío._

Sin poder resistir más, le volteo dejándolo contra la pared, pose mis caderas sobre su suave y hermoso trasero y comencé a simular embestidas mientras me encargaba de marcar cara rincón de su cuello. Sin detenerme, comienzo a aflojar mi cinturón escuchando la música de la hebilla contra el suelo.

Al fin dejo mis pantalones en mis tobillos, y comienzo a masturbarme con sus nalgas mientras muevo mi mano derecha hacia su miembro duro y palpitante. Esto es demasiado excitante, exquisito.

— Ah mierda, extrañaba esto Deku — musité dejando ante mi aquella vista tan deliciosa de la blanca y lechosa piel de mi pareja bañada en aquellas pecas y mis marcas por doquier.

Todo es tan perfecto, es erótico, es tan sucio. La humedad de su piel, sus ojos que me miran lujuriosos por sobre su hombro, el sonido de mi mano masturbándole, su cálido trasero masturbarme. Todo es perfecto.

 _Él es perfecto._

— Ka-Kacchan — me dice en un jadeo — ¿N-No lo harás?

Oh es un sueño.

— ¿Hacer qué? — pregunté apegando mi rostro a su hombro — ¿Me quieres pedir algo? — pregunté aumentando mis envestidas, aumentando la fricción en mi miembro mientras le masturbo con más velocidad. Deku tiembla en su lugar y gime despacio en un sonido tan aterciopelado que se me hizo sensual y adorable a la vez — Te gusta... ¿Quieres que me detenga? Pues dilo.

— Kacchan det-— Introduje dos dedos de una sola estocada, logrando que Deku gimiera sacándome una sonrisa.

— ¡Vamos! Dilo — dije sin dejar mover mis dedos en un vaivén rudo que resonaba en todo el camarín. Deku intentaba contener sus gemidos, de eso no había duda, tal vez temiendo que alguien nos atrape ¿Pero qué carajos me importa a mí los demás? Quiero escuchar su voz, quiero oír mi nombre sus labios, quiero que suplique por mas — ¡¿Qué pasas?! Te hice una pregunta — dije autoritario, mordiendo su hombro sacando otro fuerte gemido que salía sin permiso de su garganta.

— Ha-Hazlo — me dice con ojos brillantes, se muerde el labio — , follame.

No tenía que pedirlo dos veces.

Quité mis dedos con rapidez, e introduje de una sola estocada mi miembro comenzado a embestirlo con fuerza contra la pared. Escucho el sonoro gemido que escapa de su garganta y su cuerpo tiembla al momento que sujeto sus nalgas aumentado la fricción embistiéndolo casi como si me ensañara con su entrada. Noto que Deku se cubre la boca y con rudeza le afirmo ambos bazos en la espalda.

— Vamos deja escapar tu voz, quiero escucharte — le digo con voz ronca en su oído mientras aumento las envestidas, siendo más salvaje. Izuku gime con fuerza, siendo música para mis oídos, es todo mío, ya no hay vuelta atrás — ¿Te gusta?

— Ka-Kacchan.

— D-Demonios... Estas muy apreta- ¡Ah! Mierda.

Mi voz ya no me obedece solo puedo gemir en su oído, quiero que sepa cómo me hace sentir, que todo esto es por él. Porque me vuelve loco, me encanta cada parte de su cuerpo y el no poder tocarle me lleva a un punto en que desata cada instinto primitivo en mí.

Vuelvo mi mano a su miembro y comienzo a masturbarlo mientras doy estocadas lentas y brutales. Izuku tiembla, gime y me mira de rejo dejándome apreciar aquellos ojos lujuriosos, brillantes por las lágrimas con sus pupilas dilatadas del placer. Sus labios entre abiertos y húmedos mientras deja al aire un poco su lengua.

Mierda...Es la mejor vista que he tenido en mi vida.

— ¡Agh! — dejo escapar aumentando la velocidad, estoy a punto de venirme.

— _¿Hay alguien ahí?_ — volteo sin detenerme para escuchar una voz a lo lejos, proviene de la puerta que da al pasillo.

Tiene que ser una maldita broma.

— Ka-Kacchan algui- — no le dejo terminar, comienzo a envestir más fuerte, más rápido azotando por accidente su cuerpo contra la pared.

Estoy a punto, solo un poco más.

Deku gime ante mi brusquedad, he encontrado aquel punto que le derrite , comienzo a hacer mis estocadas más certeras aumentando su placer, acabando con el Deku sensato y dejando aquel chico libidinoso que tanto me encanta.

— _¿Qué está pasando ahí?_ —escucho una vez mas

— ¡LÁRGATE! — grité a todo volumen continuando mi trabajo de dar placer a mi pareja, Deku gime fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

¿Qué importa? Es música para mis oídos.

— _¡V-VOY A ENTRAR!_

Sumergido en el placer y en mi límite, mi mente se nublo y no escuche claramente las últimas palabras, las escuche pero no procese su significado. He acabado hundido en un mar de maravillosas sensaciones que me generan múltiples espasmos, mis piernas tiemblan ante el arrebato de energía, siento el cálido líquido en mi mano, Deku también a acabado. Mierda eso se sintió demasiado bien, río embobado por lo que hemos hecho me siento como un maldito puber que lo ha hecho por primera vez. Me acerco con lentitud hacia el rostro de Deku que está agotado, tomo su rostro y le beso, le beso con el amor que siento.

La mejor noche en mucho tiempo.

— ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! — ambos volteamos a ver al conserje que nos ve.

Yo aún estoy dentro de Deku, y Deku está desnudo.

Un segundo... ¡Deku está desnudo!

—¡TE VOY A MATAR! — grite lanzándome contra él

.

Es como si estuviéramos en la oficina del director en la escuela secundaria.

Estoy de brazos curados mirando directamente al bicolor que esta con las manos cruzadas delante de su rostro, casi meditando la situación. Tiene unas ojeras de mierda, de seguro lleva horas sin dormir, el trabajo de este idiota debe ser el más pesado que el de nosotros. Miro de reojo a Deku que ahora está vestido poco mas hecho bolita en la silla con el rostro encendido.

— Déjenme ver si entendí — habló el hetercormoatico —, estuvieron cogiendo en los camarines.

— Si — dije con simpleza.

— En mis camarines.

— No veo tu nombre escrito en ellos — respondí molesto — , pero si.

— Y golpeaste al conserje que ahora tiene un ojo morado.

— Vio a Deku, que agradezca que no le arranque los ojos — hablé sin arrepentimiento alguno mientras le miraba molesto.

¿Qué tanto problema está haciendo?

— Es solo sexo — dije pesado.

— En mi agencia.

—¡Uy! perdóneme señor tengo una agencia y no se puede coger en ella — dije con voz chillona para después cruzarme de brazos.

Todoroki se afirmó el tabique de la nariz para después suspirar, y deja de mirarme a mí y comienza a ver de una forma reprobadora a Deku, actuaba como el señor importante y esa mierda comienza a cabrearme.

— Izuku — habló el bicolor —, esperaba esto de Bakugo pero tú eres la voz de la razón entre ustedes ¿Qué paso? — preguntó en un tono casi amable pero decepcionado.

— L-Lo siento mucho Shoto — dijo apenado —, no volverá a pasar.

— No, no volverá a pasar — dijo serio —, están suspendidos.

— ¡¿AHHH?! — grité enfurecido mientas me colocaba de pie — ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!

— Puedo, y lo acabo de hacer — me gruñó serio —, les arrebatare las licencias, a Izuku por una semana, y a ti — me miro molesto yo gruñí en voz baja —, dos semanas.

— ¡¿Y A MI POR QUÉ MAS?!

— ¡Por qué es obvio quien empezó esto! — me dijo molesto mientras me miraba, suspiro y refregó sus cienes —. Váyanse antes de que me arrepienta de ser tan amables con ustedes.

Me coloque de pie enfurecido, esta es una maldita broma.

— Lo lamento mucho Shoto — dijo Deku a mis espaldas.

¡Otra vez con esa mierda de Shoto! ¡Lo que faltaba!

Salimos directamente al pasillo avanzando entre las vacías paredes de la agencia, camino a paso pesado. Siento los suspiros pesados de Deku a mis espaldas, estoy muy molesto.

— ¿Por qué le dices Shoto? — pregunté sin pelos en la lengua, ganándome una mirada cansada por parte de Deku.

— No estoy de humor Kacchan.

— ¡¿Cómo que no estas de humor?! ¡Si te acabo dar el mejor sexo de tu perra vida! — grité enfurecido — ¡¿Por qué le dices Shoto?!

— ¡Kacchan! — Me regaño molesto — ¡No estoy de humor! ¡Fue suficiente! ¡Nos metiste en bastantes problemas! ¡Shoto pudo despedirnos!

— ¡Ay peeerdon! ¡¿Acaso te molesta que "Shoto" se entere que coges conmigo?! — pregunté en un grito.

— ¡Te ignoro! — me dijo pasando delante de mi hacia el ascensor.

— ¡Y no toda es mi culpa! ¡TÚ ANDABAS DE PERRA CON LAS PIERNAS ABIERTAS COMO SIEMPRE! — Deku se detuvo y volteo a verme horrorizado.

Carajo, me pase.

—No qui- — no pude continuar hablando puesto que perdí todo el aire al sentir el fuerte puñetazo en mi estómago. Caí de cuclillas en el suelo, sin poder respirar, miro a penas a Deku que me mira enfurecido.

Deku, sin apiadarse de mi alma, se dirigió al ascensor, presiono el botón, y se adentró en la caja metálica.

— Iré por Nana, y le diré a Kirishima que te prepare el sofá — dijo para después cerrar las puertas delante de él.

Me retorcí intentando recuperar el aire mientras abrazo mi estómago, ese fue un golpe muy duro estoy seguro que uso sus poderes. Maldición.

Siento unos pasos a mis espaldas, y con la poca energía que tengo miro de reojo para ver unos brillantes zapatos negros, intento levantar la mirada para ver al idiota de cabellos bicolores con su abrigo.

Él suspiro al verme.

— Eres un idiota — me dice mientras se sienta se cuclillas ante mí. — A este paso Izuku te dejara.

— Ba-Bastardo — le digo con el poco aire que he recuperado, él volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Cómo es posible que te eligiera a ti y no a mí? — dijo mientras miraba el techo, se colocó de pie — Todo un misterio. — me dice mientras se encamina el otro ascensor presionando el botón para llamarlo, se medió giro para verme — ¿Puedes cerrar abajo cuando te vayas? — me pidió mientras lanzaba las llaves ante mí. El ascensor llego y se adentró — Nos vemos en dos semanas.

— Ve-Vete al diablo — musité apenas temblando en mi lugar.

— Todo un misterio — dijo al aire mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Carajo... ¿Y ahora cómo me voy a casa?

.

 **Solo tengo una cosa que decir: CHRIST IS WATCHING**

 **jajajaja ¡Saludos!**


End file.
